Le jeu d'Azkaban
by Les Nerles
Summary: Il n'y a qu'une règle à Azkaban : surtout, ne jamais s'arrêter de parler, parce que le premier à se taire sera aussi le premier à sombrer dans la folie.
1. Acte I

**Le jeu d'Azkaban  
Pièce en trois actes**

* * *

**Note d'auteur : **Merci infiniment à lunalice, qui en plus d'être ma bêta-lectrice m'a donné de précieux conseils pour remanier l'acte III.

* * *

**Acte I**

_Murs de pierre brute. Trois cellules. L'une est inoccupée. On y distingue une grande flaque rouge sur le sol malgré l'obscurité.  
Dans une autre, Drago Malefoy, assis, voûté. Il est squelettique. Sa veste de costume est bien trop large au niveau des épaules. Il en a roulé les manches à hauteur de ses coudes. Son pantalon est resserré autour de sa taille trop maigre par une cordelette. Sous la couche de crasse, on ne sait plus si ses cheveux sont blonds ou gris. Il est laid.  
Dans la cellule d'en face, Pansy Parkinson. Elle arbore un rouge à lèvres carmin qui déborde en plusieurs endroits du pourtour de sa bouche. Elle aussi porte des vêtements trop grands. Il y a dans sa chemise un trou béant qui laisse voir ses côtes. Elle est laide._

_Entrent trois silhouettes vêtues de noir. Elles ne prononcent pas une parole. Elles accompagnent Ginny Weasley. Elle paraît furieuse, mais n'oppose aucune résistance. Son rimmel a coulé sur ses joues. L'une des silhouettes désigne de son long bras décharné la cellule inoccupée. Ginny y pénètre et la porte se referme sur elle. Elle parait reconnaître Drago et Pansy mais fait mine de les ignorer. Les trois silhouettes sortent._

**DRAGO**  
_sourire carnassier_  
Tiens, est-ce que ce ne serait pas la petite Weasley ?

**PANSY**  
_découvrant ses dents, d'une blancheur spectrale sous le rouge de sa bouche  
_Mais oui, c'est bien elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, ma mignonne ?

**GINNY**  
_sans les regarder  
_Nous sommes tous ici pour les mêmes raisons.

**DRAGO**  
Faux. Il y a tellement de manières différentes de commettre un meurtre.

**PANSY**  
Et tellement de meurtriers différents. Tu sais, ma jolie, en cinq ans nous en avons vu défiler, et il n'y en a pas deux qui se ressemblaient.

**DRAGO**  
Sauf nous deux.

**PANSY**  
_amoureusement _  
Sauf nous deux…

**GINNY  
**Pour moi, vous êtes tous les mêmes.

**DRAGO**  
Au bout d'un moment, bien sûr, ceux qui survivent commencent à se ressembler.

**PANSY**  
Mais au début, nous étions différents.

**GINNY**  
_dédaigneuse_  
En quoi ?

**DRAGO**  
Nous étions des criminels qui avaient peur.

**GINNY**  
Tous les criminels ont peur.

**DRAGO**  
As-tu peur ?

**GINNY**  
Non. Je ne suis pas une criminelle.

**DRAGO**  
Tu devrais, pourtant. Ceux qui ont peur tiennent plus longtemps, ici.

**GINNY  
**_Elle se résout à les regarder. Leur aspect bestial ne manque pas de l'effarer, mais elle tente de dissimuler son malaise. _  
Toi, tu n'as plus peur, et pourtant tu es encore en vie.

**PANSY  
**_haletante, avide, les yeux brillants_  
Il me l'a promis.

**GINNY  
**Promis quoi, pauvre folle ?

**PANSY**  
Il est encore en vie parce qu'il me l'a promis.

**GINNY**  
Ce n'est pas une chose qu'on peut promettre.

**PANSY**  
Il me l'a promis il y a cinq ans lorsqu'on nous a jetés dans nos cellules comme des chiens, parce que nous étions tellement morts de trouille, ma mignonne, tellement morts de trouille que nous avons eu besoin de nous jurer l'un à l'autre que nous survivrions.

**DRAGO**  
Parce que les gens qui ont peur sont ceux qui ont le plus envie de vivre.

**PANSY  
**_Son ton est doucereux, mais il y a aussi quelque chose de menaçant dans sa voix sifflante._  
Nous étions presque des gosses, à l'époque. Presque. Des gosses qui avaient juste fait ce que leurs parents leur demandaient de faire, des gosses obéissants.

**DRAGO**  
Et grâce à Potter, à Saint Potter l'ami des Moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe, nous nous sommes retrouvés deux gosses au milieu des fous.

**PANSY**  
Tu le sais, ça fait un sale choc, une première visite à Azkaban, non ? Voir les détenus se vautrer comme des bêtes au fond de leur cellule, c'est perturbant, non ?  
Tu peux imaginer, ma mignonne, que nous étions terrifiés. Alors nous avons juré. Juré que nous ne deviendrions jamais aussi tarés qu'eux. Et crois-moi, il faut avoir peur pour faire un serment pareil, parce que, tu sais, ici, la folie fait oublier la souffrance.

**DRAGO**  
Alors oui, nous étions des criminels qui avaient peur.

**GINNY**  
_Elle semble à la fois terrifiée et fascinée par l'attitude de Pansy._  
Et maintenant, vous êtes quel genre de criminels ?

**DRAGO**  
Des criminels qui s'ennuient.

**PANSY**  
Ca occupe d'avoir peur. Ca te prend aux tripes et tu ne penses plus à quoi que ce soit d'autre

_Pause.  
_  
Maintenant nous n'avons plus peur.

_Pause._

Alors tu vas nous aider à faire passer le temps. Qu'a fait la gentille Ginny Weasley pour se retrouver à Azkaban ? Raconte-nous tout.

**GINNY**  
_dans un rire méprisant_  
Plutôt crever.

**PANSY**  
Ca viendra bien assez vite, alors raconte d'abord.

**GINNY**_  
_Je ne vous dirai rien. Même sous la torture, même folle, je ne vous dirai rien.

**DRAGO**  
Ca viendra aussi. La torture, la folie surtout, si tu ne parles pas. Parce qu'à Azkaban, un criminel qui s'ennuie, c'est déjà un criminel à moitié fou.

_Pause._

_Ginny les dévisage. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur la Marque des Ténèbres qui se dessine sur le bras de Drago. Les coins de ses lèvres se crispent._

**GINNY**_**  
**_A moitié seulement ? Pour moi, vous êtes déjà perdus.

**PANSY**  
_Elle s'avance et appuie son visage contre les barreaux de sa cellule._  
Pour toi, oui, peut-être bien. Mais ici, nous sommes parmi les plus sains d'esprit.

**DRAGO  
**_avec une certaine lassitude_**  
**Je vais te l'expliquer une fois, une seule fois avec une gentillesse désintéressée. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de rester lucide à Azkaban : c'est de garder l'esprit occupé. Et tout ce qu'on a pour ça, ce sont les mots. Tu sais qu'il existe un jeu, ici ? Le jeu du silence, ça s'appelle. On arrête tous de parler, on rentre en soi, et le premier qui devient fou a perdu. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas y jouer avec nous.

**PANSY**  
Tu l'apprendras très vite, pour survivre à Azkaban, ma jolie, il ne faut jamais se taire. Parce que dès que tu auras cessé de parler, tu perdras pied. Et quand tu perds pied, ici, tu te noies.

**DRAGO**  
Alors raconte.

**PANSY**  
Raconte parce qu'ils n'attendent qu'une chose, que tu te taises. Si tu te tais, tu les invites à entrer dans ton cœur. Et ils te le mangeront, ils te le mangeront de l'intérieur.

_Elle passe sa langue sur les lèvres. Le rouge s'étale._

**GINNY**  
_reculant inconsciemment  
_Les Détraqueurs ?

**DRAGO**  
Les Détraqueurs. Et les remords.

**PANSY**  
Il n'y a rien d'autre ici, ma mignonne. Rien que du vide. Tu n'as que nous et nous n'avons que toi. Il n'y a qu'une manière d'oublier les remords et c'est de parler, alors fais-le avant qu'ils te rongent le cœur.

**GINNY**  
Vous n'avez qu'à raconter, vous. Parce que je ne parlerai pas et que si le silence s'installe, à vous aussi ils vous le rongeront.

**DRAGO  
**_rire jaune_  
Il n'y a plus grand chose à manger chez nous.

**PANSY**  
Tu dois parler, parce que nous voulons que tu parles. Parce que si tu veux jouer avec nous au jeu du silence, nous participerons. Et nous gagnerons, à tous les coups et sans tricher.

**GINNY**  
Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

**DRAGO**  
Tu éprouves trop de remords. Tu es un être humain qui a agi comme une bête, et nous sommes des bêtes qui essayons de rester humaines. Les animaux sombrent moins vite, à Azkaban.

**PANSY**  
Ils pensent moins.  
Alors parle.

**GINNY**  
Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

**PANSY**  
Ca tombe bien, nous non plus n'avons rien à te dire.

**DRAGO**  
C'est pourquoi nous allons jouer.

**GINNY**  
Au jeu du silence ?

**DRAGO**  
Non, à autre chose. A un jeu que j'ai inventé.

**PANSY**  
_une lueur affamée dans le regard_  
Au jeu d'Azkaban.

_Ginny ne répond pas. Méfiante, elle se recroqueville doucement dans sa cellule._

**DRAGO**  
Ca fait cinq ans que nous sommes ici, Pansy et moi. Cinq ans. Ca fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Et pourtant nous ne pouvons pas nous taire, nous avons promis. Alors nous jouons pour nous tenir occupés.

**GINNY**  
Le jeu d'Azkaban... Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ?

**DRAGO**  
_Il tourne sa tête vers Ginny. Il sourit. Des lèvres mais pas des yeux._  
On n'y gagne pas, on peut juste éviter d'y perdre.

**GINNY**  
Et si je perds ?

**DRAGO**  
Tu meurs.

**GINNY**  
_Elle tente de dissimuler son angoisse derrière une assurance feinte, mais elle ne trompe personne._  
Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de participer, en ce cas.

**DRAGO**  
Tu n'as pas le choix. Parce qu'au jeu du silence, tu perdras forcément.

**GINNY**  
Et il consiste en quoi, votre jeu ?

**DRAGO**  
Il n'y a qu'une règle. Ne jamais se taire. Nous discuterons tous les trois, et le premier qui se terrera dans un coin de sa cellule en se bouchant les oreilles aura perdu. C'est très amusant.

**GINNY**  
_méfiante_  
Ca me paraît trop facile. Pourquoi irais-je faire une chose aussi idiote ? J'ai bien compris qu'il ne fallait jamais cesser de parler.

**DRAGO**  
Parce que nous t'aurons dit des choses tellement affreuses que tu préféreras t'emmurer dans ton propre silence plutôt que de nous entendre. Un drôle de jeu, vraiment.

**GINNY**  
Je ne peux même pas croire que ce soit possible.

**DRAGO**  
Pourtant nous sommes devenus très bons.

**PANSY**  
Et en cinq ans, nous avons eu le temps d'en voir défiler, des petits cons qui prétendaient ne pas pouvoir perdre.

**GINNY**  
_Elle frissonne._  
Donc si je perds, je me cloître dans mon silence et je deviens folle.

**DRAGO**  
Non, je te l'ai dit. Si tu perds, tu meurs.

**GINNY**  
Comment ça ?

**DRAGO**  
C'est l'enjeu. Le perdant se coupe la langue avec ses incisives. Il ne faut qu'un petit moment pour mourir de l'hémorragie.

_Pause._

_Ginny rit jaune._

**GINNY**  
_Elle lève le menton. Elle veut paraître sûre d'elle mais sa voix tremble._  
Et si vous gagnez tous les deux et que je décide finalement de ne pas le faire ? Vous êtes enfermés dans vos cellules. Vous ne pourrez pas me forcer.

**PANSY**  
Crois-moi, ma mignonne, si tu perds, tu auras envie de le faire.

**DRAGO**  
_Son sourire s'élargit._  
Comme Zabini.

**PANSY**  
Il était là juste avant toi. _(Elle lève le nez, semble humer un parfum. Son attitude a quelque chose d'animal.)_ L'odeur de son sang imprègne encore l'air, ça me fait mal au crâne. Ils ne viennent jamais nettoyer les traces, ici, alors il faut attendre que ça sèche.

_Ginny avise la flaque rouge à ses pieds. Elle laisse échapper un hoquet de terreur, puis recule encore. Son dos est à présent plaqué contre le mur de sa cellule._

**PANSY  
**_vorace_**  
**Alors, tu joues, ma mignonne ?

**GINNY**  
Vous êtes complètement dingues. Je ne jouerai pas. Je préfère encore me taire. Même avec cent Détraqueurs dans le crâne, je sais que je ne deviendrai jamais aussi folle que vous.

**DRAGO**  
Tu choisis le jeu du silence ? Bien. Nous allons te regarder faire, alors. Mais nous t'aurons prévenue.

_Il s'adosse confortablement au mur et la contemple, l'air profondément amusé. Pansy s'allonge à même le sol, sur le ventre, les coudes contre la pierre et le menton calé dans ses paumes. Ginny s'affale dans un coin, s'accroupit et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux. Elle ne bouge plus. _

_Silence, long silence. _

_Puis, son corps se secoue de légers spasmes. Elle porte ses mains à ses tempes. _

_Silence. _

_Pansy et Drago paraissent ravis. Nouveaux spasmes, plus violents cette fois. Ginny hurle. Silence. Leur sourire se fait plus grand._

_Silence. _

_Ginny lève la tête. Ses yeux et ses joues sont humides de larmes._

**GINNY**  
_tremblante_  
C'était… C'était atroce… C'est ça que ça fait, un Détraqueur, lorsqu'on est coupable ?

**DRAGO**  
Oui. Un Détraqueur ou les remords.

**PANSY**  
Même chose.

**DRAGO**  
Bien. Tu as vu ce qu'était le silence. Tu comprends, maintenant, que tu n'as qu'une façon de le faire fuir : le jeu d'Azkaban. Il va te falloir faire une partie contre nous.

**PANSY**  
Alors, tu joues ma jolie ?

_Pause._

**GINNY**  
Je joue.


	2. Acte II

**Acte II**

**PANSY**  
Les blancs jouent toujours les premiers. Ton âme est moins noire que la nôtre, alors à toi l'honneur.

**DRAGO**  
La partie a commencé.

**GINNY**  
Déjà ?

_Pause._

Vraiment, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

**PANSY  
**_Son rouge à lèvres transforme son sourire en grimace._**  
**Tu dois trouver les brèches, ma mignonne.

**GINNY**  
Les brèches ?

**PANSY**  
Il n'y a qu'une manière de gagner à ce jeu. Trouve les fissures dans le cœur des autres, plantes-y les crocs et serre les mâchoires en priant pour qu'il finisse par tomber en morceaux.

**DRAGO**  
Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Ca s'émiette rapidement, tu sais.

_Pause._

**GINNY**  
Vous tenez donc à ce point à mourir ?

**PANSY**  
_mielleuse_  
Je ne suis pas certaine de te comprendre, ma jolie.

**GINNY**  
Vous m'aiguillez comme si vous vouliez perdre.

**DRAGO**  
Nuance : nous t'aiguillons parce que nous ne voulons pas que tu perdes. Pas encore.

**GINNY**  
Vous commencez à me courir sur les nerfs avec vos propos sibyllins.

**PANSY**  
Nous te l'avons dit, tu es blanche. Plus blanche que nous, en tous cas. Il n'y aurait rien d'amusant à te voir tomber encore drapée dans ta pureté.  
Alors nous allons te garder en vie encore un peu.

**DRAGO**  
Parce que c'est dans la fange que nous voulons que tu crèves.

**GINNY**  
_dédaigneuse_  
La fange dans laquelle vous rampez depuis cinq ans ?

**PANSY  
**_venimeuse_  
Ginny, ma mignonne, si nous te gardons en vie, c'est parce qu'il y a des choses que tu dois comprendre avant de voir ton sang maculer le sol de ta cellule.  
La fange, nous n'y rampons pas depuis cinq ans. Nous n'avons commencé à nous y vautrer que lorsque nous avons inventé le jeu d'Azkaban.

**GINNY**  
Et pourquoi ça ?

**DRAGO**  
Parce que c'est le jeu d'Azkaban qui a fait de nous des assassins.

**GINNY**  
Vous êtes devenus des assassins à l'instant où vous avez décidé de rejoindre Lord Voldemort.

**DRAGO**  
_dans un rire méprisant_  
« Décidé ». Comme tu y vas.

**PANSY**  
Bien sûr, c'est facile pour toi, ma mignonne, de te croire au-dessus de nous.

**DRAGO**  
De te croire juste.

**PANSY**  
Parce que dans la mesure où ton père n'a jamais été qu'un pauvre raté amoureux des Moldus, tu n'as pas eu à te poser de questions.

**DRAGO**  
Pas davantage que nous.

**PANSY**  
Tu étais comme nous, ma jolie, une pauvre gosse qu'on a utilisée comme de la chair à canon. T'es-tu jamais demandé si ce que tu faisais était juste ?

**DRAGO**  
Pas davantage que nous.

**PANSY**  
T'es-tu jamais demandé si tes ennemis méritaient réellement de mourir ?

**DRAGO**  
Pas davantage que nous.

**PANSY**  
Il n'y a qu'une différence entre toi et nous, jolie Ginny, et c'est que tu as eu la chance de naître dans le camp qui a triomphé.

**GINNY  
**_furieuse_  
Je ne suis pas comme vous !

**DRAGO**  
Pas toujours. Mais souvent, si.

**GINNY**  
_criant malgré elle_  
Je n'ai jamais été comme vous !

**PANSY**  
A nous de te retourner la question, à présent : tiens-tu donc tellement à mourir ? Parce que la colère, tu sais, creuse des failles immenses dans le cœur. Il finira par éclater sans même que nous l'effleurions.  
Alors tiens-toi tranquille, et écoute.

**DRAGO**  
Tu as été une gamine idiote, comme nous. Tu es devenue une criminelle, comme nous. Tout ce qui nous sépare, c'est que tu n'as jamais été une meurtrière sans être un assassin.

**GINNY  
**_retrouvant son calme_  
Meurtrier, assassin, c'est du pareil au même.

**PANSY**  
Non, ma mignonne, loin de là. Lorsque le meurtrier est hors-la-loi, l'assassin n'obéit qu'à sa propre loi.  
Le meurtrier est un Homme qui a commis l'acte de tuer lorsque l'assassin se définit par sa propension à tuer.  
Et ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que lorsque Saint Potter et ses apôtres ont décidé de nous envoyer à Azkaban, ils ont condamné des meurtriers et non des assassins.

**GINNY**  
Ca m'est complètement égal que vous ayez été des meurtriers ou des assassins, ceux qui ont tué vont à Azkaban.

**DRAGO  
**_Lui-même se laisse aller à l'emportement._  
Alors où sont-ils, les criminels de ton camp ?

**PANSY  
**_criant presque_  
Pourquoi ceux qui ont lancé l'Avada Kedavra sur Rockwood, Rosier, Travers et Yaxley ne sont-ils pas en train de crever à nos côtés ? Réponds !

**GINNY**  
Parce que… je…

_Pause._

Je ne sais pas.

_Pause._

**PANSY**  
_Son ton redevient brusquement doucereux._  
Tu commences à comprendre, ma mignonne. Du haut de votre piédestal, de votre illusion de bien et de justice, vous avez envoyé des gosses en enfer.

**DRAGO**  
Mais tu portes les œillères de la bonne conscience. Alors nous allons te traîner dans la boue jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes l'erreur que vous avez faite.

**GINNY**  
Je…

**PANSY  
**_la coupant_  
Vous êtes des assassins.

**DRAGO**  
Et nous étions des meurtriers.

**PANSY**  
Juste des meurtriers.

**DRAGO**  
Et nous l'avouons.

**PANSY**  
Moi, Pansy Parkinson…

**DRAGO**  
Et moi, Drago Malefoy…

**PANSY**  
Plaidons coupables de la torture et du meurtre de…

**DRAGO**  
Wilkie Twycross.

**PANSY**  
Hestia Jones.

**GINNY**  
Ca suffit !

**PANSY**  
Oh, non ma mignonne, tu vas écouter jusqu'au bout, parce que si tu décides de nous faire taire, alors tu auras perdu au jeu.  
Continuons.

**DRAGO**  
Amelia Susan Bones.

**PANSY**  
Dedalus Diggle.

**DRAGO**  
Albus Dumbledore.

_Pause._

**GINNY**  
_tremblante_  
Vous êtes... vous êtes fous.

**PANSY  
**_dans un rire_  
La faute à qui ?

**GINNY**  
_partagée entre la révulsion et la colère_  
Vous osez en rire ?

**DRAGO**  
Depuis que nous jouons au jeu d'Azkaban, oui.

**PANSY**  
Parce qu'à l'instant où tuer est devenu un jeu, la perspective d'être un assassin est devenue amusante. Encore une fois, l'assassin n'obéit qu'à ses propres lois.

**DRAGO**  
Et je suis celui qui a établi celle du Jeu d'Azkaban.

_Pause._

**PANSY**  
Tu comprends ma jolie ? A force vous complaire dans vos idéaux de justice foireux, vous n'avez pas remarqué que vous laissiez crever des gosses, que vous transformiez des meurtriers en assassins.

**DRAGO**  
Tu dis que nous sommes fous. C'est un peu vrai.

**PANSY**  
Mais vous avez fait de nous des dingues.

**GINNY**  
_peu sûre d'elle_  
Peu importe… Vous avez tué, vous devez payer. Enfermés dans vos cellules, que vous soyez meurtriers ou assassins, vous ne ferez plus de mal, c'est tout ce qui importe.

**PANSY**  
_Brusquement, elle se projette en avant et s'agrippe au barreaux de sa cellule. Il y a dans son comportement quelque chose de fauve. Elle crie._  
Ah oui ? Va dire ça à Saint Potter ! Va lui dire que si Bellatrix n'avait pas perdu la raison à Azkaban, Black serait certainement encore en vie ! Dis-lui qu'elle est belle, votre Justice, si tu y crois si fort !

_Ginny ne sait que répondre. Sa respiration est haletante, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Elle est bien sûr inquiétée par l'attitude bestiale de Pansy, mais il semble y avoir quelque chose d'autre qui la travaille. Elle n'ose plus les regarder._

**PANSY**  
_retrouvant soudain son calme, mais tenant toujours fermement les barreaux_  
Ceux qui ont tué vont à Azkaban, mais on les tue en les envoyant à Azkaban : quand tu deviens un assassin, tu ne ressens plus rien. Plus la peur, plus rien, juste l'ennui et l'envie de sang. Tu n'es plus toi, à l'intérieur, tu es mort. Nous ne sommes plus nous.

**DRAGO**  
_criant_  
Regarde, bon sang ! Regarde ce que vous avez fait de nous !

_Ginny tourne sa tête vers eux, horrifiée, un peu fascinée._

**DRAGO**  
_le visage à nouveau impassible_  
Tu tues sans arrière-pensée, pour t'occuper. Parce que lorsque les remords n'ont plus d'emprise sur toi, le meurtre devient terriblement amusant.

**PANSY**  
C'est très drôle, les chiffres parlent d'eux-mêmes, ma mignonne : veux-tu savoir qui est mort avant toi, dans ta cellule ?

**GINNY  
**_dans un mouvement de recul_  
Non !

**PANSY**  
Veux-tu savoir qui nous avons tué à Azkaban ?

**GINNY**  
Non ! J'ai dit non !

**PANSY**  
Oh, ne t'énerve pas, jolie Ginny, ce n'était pas une vraie question. Tu le sais, si tu refuses d'écouter, tu perds au jeu.

**DRAGO**  
Alors moi, Drago Malefoy…

**PANSY**  
Et moi, Pansy Parkinson, plaidons coupables de la torture et du meurtre de …

**DRAGO**  
Theodore Nott.

**PANSY**  
Walden Macnair.

**DRAGO**  
Fenrir Greyback.

**PANSY**  
Thorfinn Rowle.

**DRAGO**  
Gregory Goyle.

**PANSY**  
Daphne Greengrass.

**DRAGO**  
Blaise Zabini.

**PANSY**  
Alecto Carrow.

**DRAGO**

_Pause._

Lucius Malefoy.

_Pause. Longue pose._

**GINNY**  
Harry Potter.

**DRACO et PANSY**  
_sourire carnassier_  
La voilà la fissure.


	3. Acte III

**Acte III**

**GINNY**  
_épouvantée_  
Lucius Malefoy. Ton propre père. Comment as-tu pu ?

**DRAGO**  
_la singeant_  
Harry Potter. Ton propre époux. Comment as-tu pu ?

**PANSY**  
Il est vrai que tu fais un bien étrange Judas pour notre Saint Potter.

**GINNY**  
_Elle ne prête aucune attention à leurs remarques.  
_Quand l'avez-vous tué ?

**PANSY**  
Il a joué six heures, a mis vingt-huit minutes à se trancher la langue. Il lui en a fallu quatre autres pour s'étouffer avec son propre sang.

**DRAGO**  
C'était il y a trois jours à peine, juste avant Zabini.

_Pause._

**GINNY**_  
le regard vide  
_Il y a trois jours à peine, Harry était rentré en pleurs à la maison.

_Pause. Longue pause._

**PANSY**  
Alors, tu vas parler, oui ? Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?

**GINNY**  
Pour de mauvaises raisons, je viens de le comprendre.

**DRAGO**  
Tu continues de croire qu'il existe de bonnes raisons de commettre un meurtre ?

**PANSY**  
_avide_  
Raconte !

**GINNY**  
Ca ne servirait à rien. Vous savez déjà tout, n'est-ce pas ?

**DRAGO**  
_ironique_  
Nous ne savons rien, voyons.

**GINNY  
**_Elle ne semble plus les voir. Son état est proche de la transe._  
Vous ne m'avez pas vue. Vous n'avez vu qu'une faille, l'immense faille dans mon cœur. Vous m'avez fait jouer pour vous y faire les dents.

**PANSY**  
_ironique_  
Tu te fais des idées, ma mignonne.

_Pause._

**GINNY**  
Vous me menez à la baguette depuis le début.

**DRAGO**  
Peut-être bien. Maintenant finis ce que tu as commencé.

**PANSY**  
_sourire carnassier  
_Nous serons gentils, nous t'aiderons.

**DRAGO**  
Tu disais donc qu'il y a trois jours à peine, Harry était rentré en pleurs à la maison…

**GINNY**  
Il revenait d'Azkaban…

**PANSY**  
Où il nous avait rendu une petite visite…

**DRAGO**  
Pour nous annoncer le décès de ma mère.

**GINNY**  
Harry n'était pas rentré tout de suite. Il s'était arrêté au Chaudron Baveur. Il était encore sous le choc, il avait besoin d'un remontant. Il était en larmes, il avait trop bu.

**DRAGO**  
Ses propos étaient confus, très certainement, et tu ne les as pas très bien saisis.

**GINNY**  
Il m'a simplement dit que Lucius Malefoy était mort…

**PANSY**  
Il a probablement ajouté qu'il y avait beaucoup de sang sur le sol de sa cellule.

**DRAGO**  
Et que tout était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute.

**GINNY**  
Alors j'ai pensé…

**DRAGO**  
A tort…

**GINNY**  
Qu'il l'avait tué… Dans un accès de colère, ou que sais-je.

**DRAGO**  
Lui et ses petits copains de Gryffondor avaient toujours eu un certain… tempérament, n'est-ce pas ?

**PANSY**  
La vérité, c'est qu'à Saint Potter, il y a trois jours, nous lui avons expliqué les mêmes choses qu'à toi.

**DRAGO**  
Les meurtriers, les assassins. Azkaban qui transforme les meurtriers en assassins…

**PANSY**  
Les mêmes choses qu'à toi. Plus vite, sans doute, parce qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir : il y avait vraiment beaucoup de sang dans la cellule de Lucius Malefoy.

**DRAGO**  
Et Potter te l'aurait dit s'il avait eu les idées claires.

**GINNY**  
Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai compris.

**PANSY**  
Il s'en voulait, n'est-ce pas ?

**GINNY**  
Oui. « Ginny, Lucius est mort. Dans sa cellule. Il y avait du sang. Je dois aller voir le Ministère, leur expliquer. C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. »

**DRAGO**  
C'est vrai, c'est de sa faute si mon père est mort. Parce que c'est de sa faute si nous l'avons tué. Parce que c'est lui qui nous a tous fait envoyer en prison.

**PANSY**  
Il voulait aller leur expliquer ce qu'Azkaban avait fait de nous.

**DRAGO**  
Il avait compris. Il voulait, peut-être, changer les choses.

**PANSY**  
Et toi tu croyais…

**GINNY**  
Qu'Harry l'avait tué de ses mains.

**DRAGO **  
Oui, ses paroles étaient confuses.

**GINNY**  
Alors je l'ai supplié de ne rien dire.

**DRAGO**  
Tu ne voulais pas qu'il aille en prison, lui.

**GINNY**  
Je lui ai répété : « Lucius était un meurtrier, Harry. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu ailles parler au Ministère. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. Tais-toi, je t'en prie, ne leur dis rien ! »

**DRAGO**  
Avant même de tuer, tu étais déjà plus pourrie que nous.

**GINNY  
**_Elle commence à pleurer._  
Juste ces deux phrases : « C'est de ma faute, je dois aller parler au Ministère » et « Ne leur dis rien », cent fois répétées dans un dialogue de sourds.

**PANSY**  
_Elle ne paraît absolument pas sincère._  
Quel terrible malentendu.

**GINNY**  
Mais sa volonté a fini par se faire plus forte que la mienne. Il a poussé la porte. « Ginny, je vais tout leur raconter. C'est ce qu'il faut faire. »

_Pause._

C'est étonnant comme c'est facile. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien, je marchais à côté de mon corps, et pourtant…

**DRAGO**  
C'est presque comme une habitude, maintenant. Depuis le temps qu'on nous y entraine.

**GINNY**  
J'ai sorti ma baguette magique.

_Pause._

Je pensais qu'ils l'enverraient à Azkaban, je ne pouvais pas… James venait de naître. Il avait besoin d'un père, d'un héros. Et j'ai pensé… J'ai pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux un père mort qu'un père meurtrier.

**PANSY**  
_amusée_  
Logique implacable.

**GINNY**  
J'ai lancé l'Avada Kedavra.

_Pause._

Je suppose... je suppose que j'aurais pu maquiller les preuves, me débarrasser du corps, mais… Je n'ai pas tenu le choc. Je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée que j'avais tué. J'avais tué Harry. Je me suis évanouie.

**PANSY**  
Il parait que ça arrive, après le premier meurtre. Ce n'est pas juste toi.

**GINNY**  
La porte était encore entrouverte lorsque le sort l'avait frappé. Les voisins ont immédiatement découvert le corps. Et moi, j'étais toujours étendue à côté de lui.

_Pause._

Je n'aurai pas compliqué la tâche aux Aurors. Comme vous pouvez le constater, mon procès n'a pas duré bien longtemps.

_Pause._

**DRAGO**  
Nous t'avons demandé pourquoi tu l'avais tué. Nous avons notre réponse. Tu l'as tué pour rien.

**GINNY**  
_presque dans une plainte_  
Je ne voulais pas que mon fils se souvienne de son père comme d'un meurtrier.

**PANSY**  
_rire_  
Maintenant, c'est sa mère qu'il verra comme une meurtrière, et de son père il n'aura pas même le souvenir !

**GINNY**  
Tais-toi !

**DRAGO**  
James Potter, enfant du siècle nouveau, symbole d'espoir et d'un monde en paix, la bonne blague !

**GINNY**  
_Elle recule._  
Tais-toi, vipère !

**PANSY**  
Félicitations, ma mignonne, tu l'as bien protégé ton rejeton ! Une attitude digne de ta propre mère !

**GINNY**  
_Elle se recroqueville._  
Taisez-vous !

**PANSY**  
_hilare  
_C'est qu'elle est modeste, Ginny Weasley-Potter ! Elle n'accepte pas le compliment.

**DRAGO**  
Mais je t'assure, tu as bien fait. C'était un geste intelligent et réfléchi, pas vrai ? Plein d'amour, sans doute !

**PANSY**  
_Elle rit tant que ses propos sont hachés de hoquets._  
Bravo, ma jolie, bravo ! C'en est drôle à en crever ! Tu l'as tué pour rien, et toi aussi, tu vas mourir pour rien !

**GINNY**  
Je ne l'ai pas tué pour rien !

**PANSY**  
Tu as fait pire, Ginny Weasley !

**DRAGO**  
Tu l'as tué par habitude !

**GINNY**  
_Elle hurle_  
Je ne veux plus vous entendre !

**DRAGO**  
Par habitude, oui, il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

**PANSY**  
Tu veux qu'on t'explique pourquoi tu l'as fait, ma jolie ?

**GINNY**  
Non !

**DRAGO **  
Parce que c'est ce qu'on t'a appris. Parce que tu as vécu la guerre. Parce que maintenant, lorsque quelqu'un te fait peur, tu lui presses ta baguette contre la tempe.

**PANSY**  
Parce que tu n'es plus une meurtrière depuis longtemps. Jolie Ginny, regarde ce que le monde a fait de toi ! Tu es comme nous, tu es…

**GINNY**  
_Elle plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles. Accroupie, elle cache son visage dans ses genoux._  
Je ne veux plus vous entendre !

_Silence. Long silence_

**PANSY et DRAGO**  
_visages à nouveau impassibles, comme si ce savoir remontait à longtemps_  
Tu viens de perdre au jeu d'Azkaban.

_Silence. Long silence. Ginny relève lentement la tête. _

**GINNY**  
Oui.

**DRAGO**  
Tu connais l'enjeu.

**GINNY**  
Oui.

**PANSY**  
Et tu comptes t'y plier, ma jolie ?

**GINNY**  
Je préfère m'y plier que de rester avec vous.

**PANSY**  
C'est bien ce que je pensais.

_Pause_

**DRAGO**  
Coupe-la d'un coup sec, avec tes incisives. Ce sera douloureux mais bref. Si tu as de la chance, tu t'étoufferas avec ton sang ou un bout de ta langue. Sinon, il faudra attendre que tu te vides de ton sang.

**PANSY**  
C'est long, mais assez distrayant.

**GINNY**  
Vous vous y connaissez.

**DRAGO**  
Ca fait cinq ans que je répète ce geste en me disant qu'un jour, peut-être, je trouverai le courage de le faire.

_Pause._

**PANSY**  
Laisse-moi te dire une chose, ma mignonne : c'est une chance de perdre à ce jeu.

**DRAGO**  
Lorsque tu perds, tu trouves le désespoir qu'il te faut pour mourir.

**PANSY**  
Mais nous, nous sommes condamnés à gagner, toujours.

**DRAGO**  
Pour jouer, il faut trouver les brèches dans le cœur des autres. Les nôtres n'en ont pas.

**PANSY**  
Ils sont lisses, ma mignonne. Comme des miroirs, parce que nous ne ressentons plus rien. Et en cela, peut-être as-tu la chance d'être encore un peu différente de nous.

**DRAGO**  
Nous continuerons à jouer sans jamais perdre. Nous pourrirons ici.

**PANSY**  
Nous sommes le passeur. Tu as payé, tu as joué, tu peux partir.

_Pause._

**PANSY**  
Alors, ma mignonne, une dernière question : sommes-nous réellement si cruels ?

_Pause._

**PANSY**  
Va, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre.

**DRAGO**  
Dégage, maintenant.

_Pause._

**GINNY  
**Eh bien, nous nous retrouverons en enfer.

**DRAGO**  
Ne tombe pas dans le mélodrame ; tu y es déjà.

**GINNY**  
_sourire triste_  
C'est vrai.

_Elle se penche en avant. Ses cheveux roux dissimulent son visage. Silence, long silence. Hurlement de Ginny. Elle tombe à genoux. Hurlement, prolongé cette fois. On ne voit pas son visage, mais le sol de sa cellule est de plus en plus rouge._

**DRAGO**  
Au revoir, Ginny Weasley. Et puisses-tu crier encore longtemps, ça comble le silence.

_Il n'y a pas de rideau à baisser._


End file.
